1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a holding apparatus used to hold an upright plug-in element inserted in a corresponding port of a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit boards are main parts of electronic devices, such as a motherboard in a computer. The motherboard includes many elements mounted on the motherboard, such as surface mount components and upright plug-in elements. The upright plug-in elements, such as universal serial bus flash disks, are poorly supported and may be easily damaged even from a glancing blow or applied pressure, such as might occur during maintenance of the motherboard.